This invention relates to an elongated hanger adapted to be hung on a display member and adapted to support one or more articles.
More specifically, the invention relates to a hanger which is in the form of a so-called "loop hook" of the same general type as disclosed in Valiulis U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,062. A loop hook is formed by bending a single length of wire into a generally U-shaped configuration and by forming the free end portions of the wire with means for hanging the hook from a display member.
A hanger in the form of a loop hook is advantageous insofar as it can be made inexpensively from a single piece of wire and requires no separate supporting bracket and no welding or other assembly operations. In addition, the free end of a loop hook is rounded and blunt and thus there is less danger of injury, and particularly eye or facial injury, to a person who might run into the hanger.